I'm Your Lana
by jberri79
Summary: Luke and Noah have a task at hand.


**Title:**I'm Your Lana  
><strong>Author:<strong> **jberri79**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Nuke  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>No dirty hardcore sexytime, there should be, but sadly no- not in this one, my bad.  
><strong>WC:**3,590  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Luke and Noah have a task at hand.

**October 31, 2010 3:00 pm**

He was meeting him at 3…meeting him in Old Town, at their bench. Well, their former bench. Luke belonged to someone else now…someone better. They shared nothing now….except.

Noah sat down on said bench and sipped slowly on coffee he had made before leaving Java; fingers curling around another that rested on knee waiting for Luke.

There was a slight breeze in the air that sent chills down his back. Making sips on coffee quicker; hoping for a heated affect. He smiled suddenly around his cup, watching as young children ran through heaps of hills of leaves, giggling like they had not a care in the world.

Noah laughed out loud as a small child with chubby hands grab at leaves attempting too stuff some into his mouth. He continued too look on in amazement as his mother grab him from behind hugging his small waist to her chest; a small plastic clear wrap with deep red jumping out and falling to the floor as she did it. He laughed out loud again realizing what it was.

"I guess Superman is built too eat leaves" the woman said staring at Noah, eyes sparkling with glee, a smile centered on lips.

"I guess he is" Noah agreed.

She lifted up the small child- his back to her chest, feet kicking out in protest. "Hey" she scolded "you want tick or treat or no?" The child settled down relaxing in her arms.

"Candy!" He shouted- hands reaching out grabbing at air. In one quick move with child secure in arm she leaned over and picked up the fallen costume, looping her finger into the black plastic hanger at top.

"Your kid's smart" Noah replied admiring how the child calmed himself.

"If he wants candy he better be" she winked at Noah once before making an exit "Oh" she said turning around "Happy Halloween"

Noah nodded smiling bright at her, impressed with how she handled her son "same too you" he said winking at her like she had done just moments before.

She raised her sons hand in the air and waved at Noah playfully "say bye baby…say bye."

"Bye!" He yelled giggling just because "candy, candy, candy" he chanted afterwards. The woman shook her head at his excitement and walked off leaving Noah once again alone.

Suddenly he hissed… the heat from cup on knee slightly burning finger tips.

"Sorry" a voice finally spoke reaching for cup. Noah didn't even have to look up, he knew that voice, knew it well….would never forget it, could never forget it.

"How'd you know that was for you?"

Luke fell down into seat next to him, blowing on top of cup, steam rising up like mist. He tipped his head to the side, eyebrow cocking up "who else would it be for?" Noah just shrugged looking around; corners of mouth threaten a grin. He kept it in though and looked out towards nowhere.

It became awkwardly quiet. Something both were not use to, something that should have been alien to them. Sighing Luke took a heavy sip of coffee, watching as Noah mimicked the same action "you know" he started clearing his throat "we don't have to do this."

Noah finally looks at him the edge of cup pressed into bottom lip "why…? Is Reid willing?"

"No I just….I just thought maybe you didn't want too."

Noah checks the time on his watch. He turns around on the bench eyeing a familiar shop "Lisa went all out this year; the least we could do is check it out."

"This is true" Luke says sipping his coffee, periodically taking glances at Noah as he does it.

"Besides we promised little E."

Luke snorts while drinking, running his hand over chin wiping at spilled coffee.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love your nick name for him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think he loves it too, he gets so excited whenever he hears it."

Noah nods hearing this info and Luke just looks on knowing that Noah, on the inside is elated too hear such news. He smiles at that, tips the cup to lips and gulps down the remainder of his coffee. The taste so good he shudders in bliss.

"Good?" Noah smirks, watching Luke's reaction.

"Just the way I like it" Luke sighs looking at the empty cup, Noah knows he's wishing for more.

He reaches for it, squeezes it and flings it into the trash can by the bench "don't worry" Noah says "once we're done, I'll make you another one."

Luke smiles "now Mayer, don't go making promises. I haven't had a decent cup since….."Luke bites his bottom lip, knows he shouldn't go any further with that sentence "sorry" he mumbles.

Noah drains his cup, staring at Luke as he does it. When he's done he throws it away- stands in silence by the trash can eyeing Lisa's shop once again. "We should get going" he finally says, choosing to ignore what just happen. He reaches his hand out to Luke who takes it without hesitation. Noah pulls him up and pushes him towards the shop "come on, we promised Ethan."

"Yes, we did and we have to be set up by 7 so…"

"…so we should probably get moving" Noah finishes.

Luke starts to move on his own towards the shop, a little pep in his step.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" He says turning to look at Noah.

"I'll make it for you." Noah doesn't say anything else just walks pass Luke towards the shop, so he doesn't see the glow on face or the extra pep in Luke's step.

"Snickers, Twizzlers, Starburst, Kit Kat, Skittles, Butterfinger's," Luke walks up and down the aisle of the candy section of Wal-Mart checking off a list he had in hand, every so often stopping too scratch his side by his armpit.

"Oh, Luke!" Noah calls out from the other end of the aisle "don't forget the M&M's."

Luke's eyes grow wide "can't forget the M&M'S….never forget the M&M'S." He makes his way back toward Noah "shit!" He gasps, stopping too pull at something "how do females do it?"

"You wanna take it off?"

"No. If I do that, the outfit wouldn't be complete."

"" Noah smirks and pulls at the tight pink polo top Luke is wearing.

"Hey!" Luke says laughing, batting his hand away.

"Was the light blue nail polish necessary though?"

"I think Lisa did an excellent job, if I do say so myself."

Noah lifts Luke's hands up inspecting them "that she did." He then takes a step back to really look at Luke.

Along with the tight pink polo top, he sported tight black jeans that hugged his ankles and black flats covered his feet. A dark brown wig sat on top of his head, the long hair in a pony tail hanging over one shoulder. His eyes were done in light make-up courtesy of Lisa and his lips were painted perfectly red.

"Do I look bad?" Luke mumbles looking away.

"No…never" Noah whispers.

"I just figured since you wanted to be Clark Kent, Smallville style I thought…."

"Luke we didn't have too match, you would've made a great Peter Parker."

Luke frowns at that "so you _don__'__t_ like it?"

"No. I love it, it's just you look uncomfortable. That bra looks like it's choking you."

Luke shakes his head "it's not that bad" he says pulling the straps up on shoulders and letting them snap back. "Besides you needed your Lana." Luke grabs the front of Noah's shirt which is a button down blue shirt. The shirt had 3 buttons undid and a bright red sticker peeks through showing the beginning of an S on his chest. Noah looks down at Luke's hands and into his eyes. "Sorry" Luke says letting go and stepping back. He looked up at Noah's head "does it bother you?" He asked ignoring their close proximity.

Noah shrugs choosing too do like Luke and ignore "not really. Does it look weird?"

Luke giggles picking up the back pack that goes with Noah's out fit/costume. "no more than me Mayer…..no more than me." He opens up the bag "I think we can put some of the candy in here when we get to the check out."

"Sure, but I don't think it'll make a difference, we'll still have a ton of bags too drag to the truck."

Luke smacks Noah's arm "good thing your trucks right outside then."

"Wait, wait, wait" Noah says rushing towards Luke- a burst of a laugh ready too come forth.

"What?" Luke says suspiciously- his hand on the handle of Noah's truck.

Noah removes Luke's hand from the handle and opens the door "let me my lady. I mean come on, you almost broke a nail hulling those bags of candy into the back of the truck."

"Noah!" Luke pushes him back a little, making him stumble "just get in and drive you ass."

"I'm sorry" Noah snorts "I couldn't resist." Luke narrows his eyes and climbs in- eyes watching Noah as he moves around the truck.

"Do you wish Ethan picked someone else?" Noah asked as he climbed in; hand hovering over the starter- waiting.

Luke doesn't answer, just pulls down the visor in the truck to check his make-up in the little mirror. "Luke" Noah says annoyed "if you wanted Reid here you should've said so."

Luke sighs and puts the visor back in place, he leans back in the seat and stares out of the windshield. The whole time Noah watching- still waiting for an answer. "Are you serious Mayer?" He finally says.

Noah looks at him like he just said something stupid "well, you're not answering me…that tells me-"

"Mayer, do you think I would do this for just anyone?" Luke moves his hand up and down his body referring to his get up.

Noah's mouth hangs open. He closes it, then opens it again in an attempt too ask a question, but not quite sure how to word it.

Luke rolls his eyes "not even for him, if you must know" Luke says reading Noah like a book.

Noah doesn't say anything to that, just puts the car in drive and heads to their destination.

"Wow" Noah says looking around in amazement. "I knew it would be nice but this…"

They were standing in front of Lily's front yard, well now grave yard. There was a grim reaper by the door, white smoke flowing through the air, tombstones placed all around the yard and what look like the cast of thriller roaming about.

"I know" Luke said just as amazed "oh look! I think that's dad." Luke points to a guy with raggedy cloths on and an ax sticking out his head. They both wave and Holden sticks his thumb up at them before continuing his roam.

"I think the guy with the hole in his stomach next to him is Jack" Noah says.

Sure enough….

"Okay, well, let's get set up, it's almost 7 we need to impress little E and the rest of his friends" Noah says dropping a huge bag filled with candy on a table. Three tables were set up and both Noah and Luke got right to work.

Halloween fell on a Friday, so no school the following day. A party was planed and Ethan was set to spend the evening- not too mention the night with his friends.

Their first stop on the candy train express was too Lily's, where not only games would be played and tricks dished out, but a whole smorgasbord of candy to choose from….a whole smorgasbord of candy supervised by Luke and Noah. Which Ethan had requested as the sole candy givers.

After a minor temper tantrum of not wanting one or the other but both, it was decided that yes, that would happen. Well after some begging on Lily's side, but really not much begging was involved, it seemed as though both boys were willing.

"Oh thank god, you're here" came Lily's exaggerated voice. "The boys should be here any minute." As soon as she got closer and saw Luke, her steps faltered "oh" she said shocked.

"Oh yourself Jack."

Lily smiled bright and stepped back "you like? Of course I put my own spin on it though." She had a long black wig on. A beautiful black scarf with silver splashed throughout wrapped around her head, big hoop earrings hang nicely, dark eyeliner caked her eyes. She wore a oversized ruffled shirt and skin tight pants with black boots too match. She swayed from side to side, a glass of wine seated perfectly between her fingers "do I look dashing?" She slurred the words as she spoke.

"Not only are you dashing mom, but as the bits say that impression was spot on."

"Yeah?" She looked between both boys seeking approval.

"Lily that costume rocks."

"Thank you Noah, or should I say superman?"

"Clark Kent" he corrects.

She laughs a little "isn't that the same thing sweetheart?"

"No mom, _this_ Clark is in high school. So _not_ Superman yet."

"But there are signs" Noah quickly adds.

"Oh" Lily says excitedly "then that explains you " she says pointing at Luke.

"Yes that explains me."

"Awe baby, you make a cute M.J"

"_Mom__"_ Luke drones out "I'm Lana Lang or at least, I'm supposed to be. M.J is Spiderman's girlfriend, Noah is Clark Kent remember? Future man of steel."

"Oh yeah!" She laughs "sorry…. Wait, aren't you supposed to be Lois Lane?"

Noah just laughs and just enjoys the banter going on between mother and son.

"Mom-"

"Luke, I think she's messing with you…aren't you Lily?"

Lily tries her best not too laugh. Instead she takes a sip of wine and moves away from the tables, bowing in Jack Sparrow style. "I must grace my presence somewhere else." She stumbles a little playing it up, letting wine spill. She slurps the wine from finger tips "hmm lovely. Well, I bid thee adieu."

The scene is so funny Luke laughs out loud, forehead falling into Noah's shoulder, body pressing in of its own accord. "Sorry" he says pulling back.

"It's alright" Noah mumbles, keeping his eyes only on Lily who just smiles knowingly.

"I'll see you boys later. Oh and Luke."

"Yes mom."

"Don't eat all the candy" Luke just sticks out his tongue.

"Don't worry Lily; I'll keep an eye on him."

Lily winks at them and starts to walk again "and by the way Luke" she says still walking.

"Yes mom"

"You make a lovely Lana Lang."

"Thanks…I think."

Hearing Lily's laugh as she enters the house lets Luke know that yes, he definitely picked the right costume.

"I can't wait till you see Ethan" Noah said dumping a handful of candy into a small child's bucket. Luke playfully waves at her and bites down on a mini Snicker, his eighth one in the last half hour.

"Oh yeah, that's right you helped him."

"Yep" Noah says proudly.

"What is he?" Luke rubs his hands together in anticipation.

Noah gets this huge grin on his face "well him and his friends wanted something cool and they kinda wanted too be like a group."

"Yeah, yeah so what are they?" Luke is hopping like a school girl, the outfit working for him.

Noah starts too get just as giddy as Luke. "The Lost Boys" he says animatedly- grin about to split his face

Luke's eyes bulge out of his head "oh my god! That's so cool, I love that book. Peter Pan is like my favorite." Noah's grin fades listening to Luke "what?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Not those lost boys Luke."

Luke cocks his head to the side in confusing, not quite understanding. Suddenly his eyes to the bulging thing again and the lopsided grin falls into place when he gets it. "You didn't" he smiles..

"I did. They wanted to be vampires, they said the ones on T.V. now were and I quote corny."

"Hence your idea."

"Yep." Noah looks over Luke's shoulder "oh here they come, act cool…matter fact act scared." Luke nods his head enthusiastically showing Noah he's on broad.

Before the little boys make it over to the table to get their full of candy, Luke leans into Noah's ear "they do know those particular vamps didn't make it right?"

Noah smirks and turns his head a little too address Luke "they don't need to know that" his lips brushing the side of Luke's forehead as he speaks.

"But they do look scary" Luke adds picking up another snickers.

"Oh yeah, totally, Kiefer ain't got nothing on Ethan." Noah even though he's watching as Ethan and his friends head their way smacks the snickers out of Luke's hand.

"Hey" Luke gripes.

"Shut up."

Noah knows standing in Lily's kitchen he should be gone by now. He knew it when Lily and Holden said they had plans and would be back later _"__what__plans?__" _Noah thought "_it__'__s__almost__11:30.__"_

Now he stood in front of a very expensive coffee maker, probably something he and only Lily knew how too use. He sighed while staring "I did promise" he whispered as he approached the contraption.

"Luke?" Noah stood out side of Luke's door- big cup of coffee in hand, whip cream a top dressed with cinnamon.

He pushed the door open, when no response came. A clear sound of water flowing coming from the bathroom, let Noah know where Luke was. Noah placed the coffee on Luke's side table and took a seat on his bed. Luke's cell phone started too ring. Looking at it sitting next to the cup of coffee, he can clearly see who it is. A frown falls onto his face knowing that _now_ he should really leave. It was fun, but it's over.

He gets up, grabs his Clark Kent wig and now ripped bright sticker and stuffs it into his book bag and heads for the door.

"So you just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Noah's hand is squeezing the knob, the sound of Luke's voice throwing him off. "But then again, that is what you do isn't it?"

Noah leans his forehead against the door pressing hard into painted wood. He takes a deep breath and turns around, he's just in time too watch as Luke crawls up his bed, butt sticking out, dark boxer briefs in view.

Noah stays rooted to the spot, barely breaths as Luke turns his body over and snuggles back into his pillows.

"You got a phone call" Noah says calmly.

Luke picks of the cup of coffee and takes a sip. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, savoring the flavor. "Perfect" he murmurs "probably won't be able to sleep now, but" he shrugs "you can keep me company."

"Luke you had a call."

"All you gotta do is stay Noah, and all that won't matter."

"Luke"

"Stay" he say's firmly.

"Luke we-"

"I'm your Lana" Luke says cutting Noah off.

Noah shakes his head "they don't end up together remember? She left."

"She was stupid, I'm not." The intense sound of Luke's voice has Noah loosing his resolve.

The book bag Noah is grasping at slides from his shoulder and falls with a thud to the floor. Luke doesn't say anything just continues to sip on coffee.

Noah crawls onto the bed, kicking his sneakers off in the process. His body ends up between Luke's legs- face nuzzling into thigh. A deep shudder escapes his lips when Luke runs his free hand through hair.

"What about-"

"Shhhh" Luke breaths now massaging the nape "There was never any competition, all you had to do is come back."

Noah closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. He pushed the side of his face harder into thigh and inhaled "I missed you" he sighed.

"I'm right here….always right here."

"You missed a spot." Noah reaches out and brushes his thumb over a smudge of black eyeliner near Luke's eyes. He's still between Luke's legs, but now he's facing up and Luke is looking down at him.

His eye lids are getting heavy and he's fighting to stay up "go to sleep" Luke whispers.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I think that should be my question ….don't you think?"

Noah lazily shakes his head "never again" lids closing with finality.

"Good too know cause I thought, I was gonna have too use the handcuffs I brought off of Lisa and chain you to the bed."

Noah giggle's sleepily, eyes still closed waiting for real sleep "Lisa, handcuffs, that's funny." He rolls over onto his side and Luke goes with him instantly wrapping his arm around Noah's waist. He sighs contently as he feels Luke's fingers scratching at the dark fuzz surrounding navel.

He's almost out when Luke's words sank in, he rolls away and turns too face Luke- whose eyes are focused only on him, a little smile perched on lips "you brought what?"

"You heard me Mayer, and I intend too get to use them."

Noah blushes deep and snuggles back into Luke's warmth "Happy Halloween" he says- lips speaking into neck.

"It's after twelve, Halloween is officially over."

"I no" he yarns, sleep taking over again "but I had the best time."

"Don't worry Noah."

"Why?"

"Because, I promise there's more best times too come… just stick with me.

"Maybe next year you could be Pepper Potts."

"It's a deal, as long as you're my Iron man."

Luke turns over and turns off the lamp on the sidetable he holds Noah around the waist again and snuggles into Noah's neck

"Luke?"

"yes baby."

"Little E's gonna have the best Christmas ever."

"oh yeah definitely."


End file.
